legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Millennium Syndicate
The Millennium Syndicate or Crimson Devil Syndicate, also known as Mafusa Gang Reborn ''' or '''New Mafusa Arm '''are a dangerous former street gang that operated as a extermination squad of Mafusa Gang before Aki Honda's death by the hands of Katarina Couteau. Before Aki Honda's death, the Crimson Devil Syndicate were a street gang that would go often shooting people randomly on the streets for the sake of chaos and death with no purpose in mind, but when Mafusa Gang was dissolved by Japan Ground Self Defense soon after the beginning of World War III, they split into several groups across the world and continued their activities like always, but this time, without leadership. When Sasha was chosen by Ara Astaroth as their new leader, Sasha regrouped all members around the world in Spain where she formed a army with 405,000 new Mafusa Gangsters and 1,000,000 new recruits, officially making the Mafusa Gang an international terrorist organization. They serve as the primary antagonists in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - Mafusa Gang Revenge Sub Arc ''(alongside '''Eclipse of Qliphoth). Its name is a reference to the "Thousand Year Reich" which Adolf Hitler sought to establish during World War II. Within the story, the mysterious group pools its resources during the World War III and with, for unknown reasons, substantial help from the Hezmeiter Organization, a religious sub-faction of Vatican that operated as the group in charge of Vatican's financial system without the knowledge of the Pope (which later broke away from it upon seeing the error of their ways), is able to relocate to Brazil to go into hiding while the Revelation Qliphoth prepared to attack Brazil to turn it into their personal country, making it a base to New Mafusa. Millennium's researchers discover a way to transform humans into artificial vampires through Ara Astaroth's blood, whom offered help to them to become more than just normal and weak humans (although it is suggested that some kind of surgery is involved), and monitors the implanted computer chips. The Devils or New Mafusas are a youth terrorist organization that surfaced sometime after Eckidina KnightWalker's rise to power in KnightWalker Family. Their brutal methods, advanced weaponry and vast numbers made them too big a threat for the Global Pact Defense to handle on their own. Their brutal master is the Sasha, a deformed sadistic creature with incredible strength. Her agenda is to wipe out the weaklings of humanity or assimilate them into her cult. Members 59994561 p0.jpg|Ara Astaroth (true founder of Mafusa Gang and Millennium) - Alive 5276546_(2).png|Vira (founder and Sub-Leader of Millenium Syndicate) - Alive 36113701_2077921149148522_6696592585630154752_n.jpg|Red Bloody Moon - Katarina Couteau (new current leader) - defected sasha_2467.png|Sasha (new temporary leader Millennium Syndicate) - Alive Reaper_Face.png|Crauz (new second in command in Millennium) - Alive NZ61e1f2d03d00928d17984c69229ba139.jpg|Kalus (new third in command in Millennium) - Alive Thumbnail_screenshot_TerroHunt_thmb_Desktop_209505.jpg|White Mask (General of Bomb Squad) - Deceased Trivia *It is unknown if there are other similar Mafusa groups that escaped the fall of Mafusa at the beginning of World War III. The only known group are the Arzonia Brothers. *Millennium Syndicate's symbol is the Celtic Cross used by the Celtic cultists. Nowadays, this cross is often associated with racism and the symbol of hate. Many of these crosses can be seen around the world in neo-Nazi movements. *Millennium going to Brazil to continue their vampire research was likely a reference to one of two conspiracy theories related to Nazi Germany escaping to Brazil and Argentina from the Allies. **The conspiracy theory claiming Hitler survived and moved to Argentina (another country on the South American continent) to go into hiding. **Alternatively, it could be based on the conspiracy theory that the Nazi scientist Josef Mengele fled to a small town in Brazil at the end of the war, where he continued his research and testing on twins. Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Triggers Hell Category:Vampires Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:OCs Category:Heretics Category:Devil Worshipper Category:War Criminals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Crime Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Arsonists Category:Snuff filmer Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Humans Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Arc Villains Category:Demon Category:Former Humans Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:STAR LABS Category:Monryou Category:Controversial